Daily Digs - Cari Dies
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Cari dies.


Lindsay wakes up.

"Oh hell no." Lindsay pouts.

Lindsay wakes up Dakota.

Dakota wakes up.

"What?" Dakota asks.

"Look at the ceiling." Lindsay points.

"Since when did we buy security cameras?" Dakota asks.

"We never did. I bet Cari put it in during our sleep." Lindsay explains.

"What does she want now?" Dakota asks.

"I have no clue." Lindsay shrugs.

"I see you." A voice says out of nowhere.

"I'm done." Lindsay says while grabbing her purse.

Lindsay leaves the house.

"Wait!" Dakota says chasing after her.

Dakota follows Lindsay.

"I'm going to Tylers house." Lindsay says.

"Why?" Dakota asks.

"To tell Tyler Cari is stalking us and then come back home. Duh." Lindsay explains.

"Oh.." Dakota says.

"By the way, can you go to Noahs house and tell him also.?" Lindsay asks.

"Uh yeah sure! Without a doubt." Dakota agrees.

"Thanks sis." Lindsay says while skateboarding to Tylers house

Lindsay visits Tyler.

"Hey Tyler." Lindsay waves.

"Lindsay? What's up?" Tyler asks.

"Cari put security cameras in our house!" Lindsay pouts.

"Bummer." Tyler shrugs.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asks.

"Chris graffitted my bedroom with writing that says I banged your ex because i'm winning." Tyler pouts.

"He's so stupid." Lindsay face palms.

"Yeah. That pissed me off." Tyler sighs.

"I missed you." Lindsay sighs.

"I missed you too but we both know about that stupid contract thing." Tyler pouts.

"I know..but we can still flirt and stuff, just not date." Lindsay says.

"Yeah I know." Tyler smiles.

"Well, i'm going to find Dakota." Lindsay says.

"Where is Dakota?" Tyler asks.

"At Noahs house." Lindsay answers.

"Well then it's going to be awhile.." Tyler teases and winks.

"Okay my sister is dumb but not THAT dumb.." Lindsay explains.

"Says the girl who always complains about how dumb she is.." Tyler teases.

"Oh okay fine. You win." Lindsay laughs.

"So do you want to see a movie or something?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah I'd love too." Lindsay agrees.

Tyler smiles.

"Let me tell Dakota first." Lindsay says grabbing her cell phone.

Lindsay calls Dakota.

"Dakota?" Lindsay asks on the phone.

"Oh hey!" Dakota says on the phone.

"Where are you?" Lindsay asks.

"At Chucky Cheese!" Dakota says exicted.

"What the hell...why are you at Chucky Cheese?" Lindsay asks.

"Because if you win 500 tickets you get a free teddy bear!" Dakota says excited.

"You can get a teddy bear for a dollar at the dollar store.." Lindsay explains.

"You're so mean to me!" Dakota cries.

"Ugh. I thought I told you to go to Noahs house?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah I did. Noah is at Chucky Cheese with me." Dakota cheers.

"Um. Okay then..Have fun?" Lindsay says hanging up.

"Okay so which movie theater do you want to go to?" Lindsay asks.

"I have no clue." Tyler shrugs.

"Not so fast." Chris says pointing a gun at both of them.

"Chris?" Lindsay asks.

"Winning." Chris says.

"Dude what the hell do you want?" Tyler asks.

"You two need to die." Chris threats.

"You almost killed us yesterday." Lindsay pouts.

"Almost, but now it's for real." Chris threats.

Chris aims it at both Tyler and Lindsay.

"Say goodbye mother fuckers." Chris says.

Chris almost pulls the trigger.

Izzy throws a rock at Chris.

Chris falls down.

Izzy grabs Chris's gun and punches Chris with it.

"You guys are in trouble." Izzy says.

"All we wanted to do is see a movie.." Lindsay sighs.

"Yeah well Cari is probably at Chucky Cheese right now to try to kill Dakota and Noah." Izzy explains.

"Why? I thought this was over!" Tyler complains.

"Nothing is over with Cari.." Izzy sighs.

"I can tell.." Lindsay says.

"Who's going to protect Dakota and Noah at Chucky Cheese if it's 15 minutes away? We'll never make it in time!" Lindsay panics.

"Relax. Heather is there." Izzy winks.

"Good! Now what do we do?" Tyler asks.

"Report her to the police and leave Chris to die." Izzy says.

They nod in agreement and run to the police station.

Noah and Dakota are at Chucky Cheese.

"Oh em gee! Look at this cute little puppy!" Dakota says while holding a stuffed puppy.

"Yeah. What about it?" Noah asks.

"It's so adorable!" Dakota squeals.

"I guess so." Noah shrugs.

Cari sneaks up behind them with a gun.

"Turn around." Cari says.

"Oh my god. The whore is in the building." Noah whispers.

"Where?" Dakota asks.

"DON'T TURN AROUND!" Noah says without turning around.

Dakota turns around.

"Surprise mother fucker." Cari says while aiming the gun at her.

"Alright i'm done with your shit." Dakota says pissed.

"RUN SHE HAS A GUN!" Noah says running off.

"Oh good point." Dakota says running off with Noah.

Cari tries to shoot them.

Noah dives into the ball pits.

Noah hides.

Dakota hides under the popcorn machine.

"I know your here.." Cari says in a creepy tone.

A staff worker tazers Cari.

"This lady has issues, gunning down kids at Chucky Cheese and shit." The staff worker says.

Dakota and Noah come out of their hiding spot.

A bunch of little kids come around Cari.

"Mommy she scary." A little kid says.

The police come into Chucky Cheese with Lindsay, Izzy, and Tyler.

"Hey where's Heather?" Izzy asks Dakota.

"I never saw her." Dakota says.

"What the hell.." Izzy says suspicously.

Cari gets up.

The police handcuff her.

"Hey, do you guys want to here a secret?" Cari asks.

"What?" Izzy asks.

"Hahaha. I knew Heather was going to come here.." Cari evilly laughs.

"Yeah and?" Lindsay asks.

"So I kidnapped her." Cari evilly laughs.

"You have to tell us where she is in the court of the law." The police man says.

"Hahaha. Never. Heather is dead. I killed her." Cari says.

"OH HELL NO!" Tyler pouts.

"Oh my god.." Lindsay says covering her face.

"You will be charged in prison for life." The policeman says.

"I don't think so." Cari says kicking the police in the balls.

Cari grabs the gun and aims at herself.

"You can all celebrate my death, but don't worry. Evil doesn't die." Cari winks.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Izzy screams.

Cari shoots herself in the heart.

Cari dies.

Everyone is in shock.

"Cari just killed herself? Just like that?" Noah asks.

"I'm afraid so.." Izzy says.

The police put their guns back in their pocket.

"Well I guess that's all." The police shrug.

"Wait! You didn't arrest Chris yet, he's still knocked out because i threw at rock at him and hit him with a gun ." Izzy says.

"Where is he?" The police asks.

"Infront of Tylers house." Izzy says.

"Lets go." The policeman says.

They all rush to Tylers front yard.

Chris was gone.

"Chris was right here! The rock is still here!" Izzy explains.

"So Chris got away.." Noah says.

"It looks like that to me." Lindsay says.

"He could be anywhere." Izzy says scared.

Everyone looks around.

"Well if you guys see him just tell the police." The police says.

"Wait! If Cari is dead...then can the police erase the contract of Dakota and I not being able to date?" Lindsay asks.

"Hmm. " The police thinks.

"Wait date?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know." The police shrugs.

"Dakota and I really want to date guys again!" Lindsay begs.

"Like who?" The police asks.

"Well I want to date Tyler.." Lindsay confesses.

"What about you?" The police asks.

"Huh?" Dakota asks.

"I think Dakota wants to date Noah right?" Lindsay asks.

"Did you say there's a sale on shoes at the mall? Oh good i'll run down their right now!" Dakota panics.

Dakota runs off.

"Anyways, can I date him?" Lindsay asks.

"How about you wait until your 18 like the contract you whiney little bitch." The police says.

The police get into the car and drives away.

"Well fuck you." Lindsay pouts.

"Well this really sucks." Tyler says.

"Whatever lets just hope Chris is nowhere near us since Chris ran off." Lindsay explains.

"True. I'm going back home, see you around." Noah says leaving.

Noah walks to his house.

"So.." Lindsay says.

"Am I invisible?" Izzy asks.

"Oh you're here.." Lindsay says shocked.

"I'll be leaving now." Izzy winks.

Izzy walks away.

"I wish we could date.." Tyler sighs.

"I know right." Lindsay sighs.

"Did Dakota really go to the mall?" Tyler asks.

"She's probably just nervous of dating Noah again. She did that with Ezekiel." Lindsay shrugs.

"Oh well." Tyler shrugs.

"So..." Lindsay says.

"Do you want to come in? Or spend the night?" Tyler asks.

"Um I would but what if Dakota doesn't know i'm here." Lindsay says.

"Text her." Tyler says.

Lindsay texts Dakota "I'm going to be at Tylers house."

"Alright." Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay enters Tylers house.

Dakota gets the text.

Dakota was at a graveyard.

"EEP! Kay." Dakota texts.

"Why are you here?" A emo person asks.

"Uh...I got lost." Dakota shrugs.

"Would you like to help us talk to the dead and re create humans to attack the world and make it into a living hell?" An emo asks.

"Yay! I love the world! Kay kay." Dakota nods.

"Good. Now help us find spells." An emo says giving her a spell book.

"Kay kay." Dakota nods.

Lindsay was at Tylers house.

Tyler and Lindsay are sitting down on the couch watching t.v.

Tyler drinks hot coco.

"Can I have some coco?" Lindsay asks.

Tyler nods and gives the cup to her.

"I hate how there's nothing on at night at t.v." Tyler pouts.

"I know right." Lindsay sighs.

Gwen climbs in from the window.

"Hey." Gwen says cooking pizza.

"GET OUT!" Tyler screams.

"Alright Fred Flinstone." Gwen winks.

Gwen takes the pizza and leaves the house from the window.

"Why did she call you Fred Flinstone?" Lindsay asks.

"Yabba Dabba Doo!" Tyler says.

Lindsay giggles.

Tyler and Lindsay continue watching t.v and eating popcorn.


End file.
